


Полежишь со мной?

by fandom_All_Avengers, Thurisaz7



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 2 lvl [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisaz7/pseuds/Thurisaz7
Summary: Брунгильда не должна была заходить в его комнату.





	Полежишь со мной?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lay With Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640896) by [thorbiased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased). 



Брунгильда не должна была заходить в его комнату. Не должна была стучать в дверь, и волноваться, когда он не ответил. Не должна была медленно открывать дверь, чтобы не видеть свернувшегося в плотный ком Тора, лежавшего посреди кровати в ворохе из одеял, как в птичьем гнезде. Но она сделала это и теперь не могла его оставить.  
  
Его глаза были закрыты, но она видела дорожки слёз, спускавшиеся по его покрасневшим щекам. Возможно, он плакал, пока на заснул, а может, никак не мог проснуться от кошмара.   
  
Она застыла в дверях, не уверенная в том, что делать. Не стоило ей открывать дверь.  
  
Вопреки собственному здравомыслию, она прокралась в комнату, обходя брошенную на пол рубаху и сапоги, внимательно следя за ним на случай, если он проснется. Он не проснулся, когда она подошла к его кровати и опустилась рядом, подобрав ноги. Сейчас она была на одном уровне с ним, но его глаза были зажмурены.   
  
Её сердце сжалось. Она знала, каково это, когда теряешь все. И Тор лишь недавно это всё вернул. При мысли обо всех потерях Тора и о том, кого он потерял, кровь в жилах вскипела от гнева. Захотелось разорвать Таноса на куски голыми руками.  
  
Но этого она не могла сделать, она могла лишь помочь справиться с последствиями того, что сделал титан. Протянув дрожащую руку, она потрясла Тора, выдергивая из кошмара.  
  
Тор вздрогнул, его широко открытые разноцветные глаза смотрели с настороженностью и страхом и блестели от слёз. Дрожа с головы до ног, он глотнул воздуха.  
  
— Брунгильда? — прошептал он ломаным голосом, окидывая взглядом тёмную комнату. — Что... Чт...  
  
— Тебе снился кошмар, Тор, — прошептала она, убрала руку себе на колено. Борода Одина, это уже неловко. Она закусила нижнюю губу. — Это нормально.  
  
Тор шумно перевернулся на спину.   
  
— Не могу спать, — признался он.  
  
Брунгильда смотрела, как он медленно поворачивает к ней голову.  
  
— Я — царь Асгарда, и целый месяц не могу уснуть.   
  
Брунгильда вздохнула. Прошёл ли месяц с того дня, когда миру пришёл конец? С того момента, когда Танос стёр половину Вселенной, оставив Тора отвечать менее чем за двухсот асгардцев? Она все ещё помнила, как рассыпался Корг, и не солгала бы, сказав, что ей тоже до сих пор снятся кошмары.   
  
— Ты не... Ты можешь... Я знаю, что ты не очень любишь, когда к тебе прикасаются, но... — Тор прервался на полуслове, его щеки стали краснее, чем до этого. — Ты не полежишь со мной?  
  
Брунгильда застыла, сжав кулаки по бокам. За прошедший месяц у неё не было времени, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах к Тору, но сейчас их нужно отодвинуть в сторону: он её друг. И ее друг нуждался в ней, поэтому она взобралась на кровать, предварительно сбросив обувь со своих ног, и улеглась рядом с ним.   
  
Оказавшись в теплом кольце его рук, обнимающих её за плечи и талию, она удивилась тому, что ей это нравится. Она сползая вниз, чуть сворачиваясь и удобно устраивая свою голову у него на руке. Он зарылся лицом ей в шею. Почувствовав у себя на шее его слёзы, она принялась нежно гладить его по обнажённой спине круговыми движениями.  
  
— Они должны были быть здесь, — прошептал Тор.  
  
Его голос был так печален, что ее сердце вновь и вновь разбивалось из-за него. Он держался слишком долго, оставаясь храбрым для своего народа, но даже самые сильные когда-нибудь ломаются. Один свидетель — она однажды сломалась, и теперь его черёд.  
  
— Я знаю, — пробормотала она, вглядываясь в каждую черточку его лица.   
  
У него под глазами залегли тени, на щеках появились морщинки, которых не было, когда они встретились. Почти неосознанно она стерла кончиком пальца скатившуюся по его лицу слезу.  
  
Его ответный взгляд был душераздирающим, нижняя губа дрожала.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, Брунгильда.  
  
Она почувствовала, как его палец коснулся шеи, и как потом её нежно потянули за волосы, играя с кончиком ее косички.  
  
— Спасибо за это.  
  
Брунгильда кивнула.  
  
— Не за что.   
  
Сердце взволнованно билось в груди, и она задавалась вопросом, чувствовал ли он это. Сердце спорило с доводами разума. Она чувствовала себя так естественно в его объятиях, но разум кричал, что это неправильно. Кто она ему, для него? Пьяница и царь? Да уржаться можно. Она не могла быть с ним, даже если бы разрушила установленные ею барьеры, и признала, что хочет быть с ним.  
  
Ее рука опустилась на руку Тора, другой она продолжила гладить его по спине.   
  
— Почему бы тебе не поспать? Я буду рядом, если приснится кошмар.  
  
— Ты обещаешь? — Тор выглядел испуганным.  
  
Она сползла ниже.  
  
— Я обещаю. Я буду рядом.  
  
Её обещание повисло между ними, и Тор закрыл глаза и быстро уснул. Брунгильда засыпала, зная, что утром к грузу её забот добавится то, что она проснётся в объятиях Тора. В конце концов ей придётся разобраться в своих сложных чувствах к нему, слишком сильными, чтобы их игнорировать. Но сейчас она засыпала, слушая его спокойное дыхание и наслаждаясь уютом в кольце его рук.


End file.
